Portal talk:Main/Archive 2005
This is the discussion for the Main Page. Here the layout and contents of the Main Page can be discussed, including the encyclopedia categories. See also: Talk page archive ---- Main page notes, May 2005 * The st-minutiae website directory link under "The fans" is broken. * I'd like to add collectibles link to the main page, whether under "other sources" or "the fans" ** I'd like to change "other sources" to "other media", both to a) make "collectibles" fit better under it as a heading and b) to deaccentuate the fact that these non-canon works are "media" and not "sources" ie sources that might be used here for article material. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:32, 10 May 2005 (UTC) :Barring any objections I've made the changes, and also added a link to our Categories, which I feel belongs under Other Features. If anyone objects or has an additional sorting suggestion I welcome it for discussion -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:41, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Purpose of "Popular Topics"? What signification does this rubric contain? Let's remove it from the Main Page, which would in turn increase its lucidity. By the way, who decides what articles are the most popular ones? --BlueMars 11:15, Nov 19, 2004 (CET) * was th origin of this feature -- it measures hit count -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:25, 10 May 2005 (UTC) Suggest a Category If anyone has any ideas for what kind of topics and categories we want to have on the front page, suggest them here! -- MinutiaeMan 07:37, 8 Dec 2003 (PST) I think a uniform catigory should be under either Races and Cultures or Government and Politics. -Philip ::If we are going to use wiki categories, I suggest we replace the links on the main page with Category:(title) links. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 15:58, 3 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I'd like to suggest adding the List of arts and music under the "Society and Culture" header. -- EtaPiscium 06:23, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I think it'd be a good idea to have a list of space stations/planet-based installations under the "Space Travel and Hardware". Right now there's no centralized list for both Federation and alien fixed installations (specific names and classifications) like there is for starships, and finding them's pretty difficult. -- EtaPiscium 18:22, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I think Category:Starship classes should be added under Starships under the "Space Travel and Hardware" header --Dalen 16:01, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) Redge, that's a good idea to implement -- eventually. I think it would be better to have the categories established first and have them populated with material before we remove the old links. Otherwise we'd risk orphaning a whole lot of pages... EtaPiscium, that's a good idea. I'll add that myself right now. :-) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 13:20, Sep 9, 2004 (CEST) I suggest adding sensors under either "Space Travel and Hardware" or "Science and Technology". -- EtaPiscium 08:49, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) "Article of the Week" Feature See Template talk:ArticleOfTheWeek. "Did You Knows" feature See Template talk:DidYouKnow. Bot Need a bot to set all the interwikis to other languages. Website directory The link is broken. --Dalen 15:12, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) * It's still broken more than a month later.... Perhaps we should create a Website directory page? --Dalen 20:11, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Change "Unwritten Topics" to "Stubs" Is the unwritten topics template on the mainpage really necessary? MA/en has more than 10000 articles, unwritten topics are mostly characters, who appear only in one episode or other not very important topics. I think it is better to take a stubs template on the mainpage, because there are a lot of short articles in the database. -- Batrox 14:10, 16 May 2005 (UTC) *I agree, but I think we should have both. Perhaps get rid of "Popular topics" if we need room--Dalen 17:18, 27 May 2005 (UTC) **i object -- A simpler solution to maintain the spirit of the "Unwritten topics" section is to use it like we used to -- and not list more than one type of unwritten article in the template. listing an unwritten character, planet, actor or publication is possible -- there's no rule saying which unwriiten topics should be chosen. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:13, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) International links We should have links to the main page of other editions so they show up in the toolbar to the left ie. sv:Huvudsida etc. --Dalen 17:18, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Question Hello, I need to know whether each Star Trek episode was half-an-hour, 45 minutes, or 1 hour long. -- 132.66.16.12 12:04, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Standard episodes are 45 minutes. -- Q 12:10, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) "Latest Episodes" no more With Star Trek: Enterprise over, there won't be any new episodes for a while-- minimum of years, so that kinda renders this topic obsolete. I suggest it's removal, and replaced with a general "Star Trek News"-like thing. ie: In the immediate future, it could list the release dates of the special edition of Insurrection and Star Trek: Enterprise Season Two. -AJHalliwell 03:51, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Well there are still re-runs for a while, not that those are kept track of here. But it sounds good to me (the change). And, oh boy, Insurrection will be released today! --Gvsualan 04:02, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: The Director's/Special Edition I assume? — THOR 05:17, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Correct, a 2-disc SE.--Gvsualan 06:39, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) Website Directory I guess the Website Directory link can be removed. Ottens 14:25, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Popular pages The popular pages on the main page are different to the popular pages listed . How often is it updated? Excelsior 19:45, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC)